New Year's Tradition
by lovehateangel14
Summary: She only wanted to do something so her friends weren't alone. Everyone had some tradition with their families that day. She just wanted to make one with everyone so her friends were happy. She just wanted them to smile.


"Ruka-chan! The rice!"

"Ruka-chan! Can you take this to the laundry room?"

"Ruka-chan, I need you to babysit the kids for a short while!"

"Oh, come _on_! I'm in charge of cooking the noodles! And I have my last team meeting of the year to go to before dinner! You guys pull your own weight, too!" I shouted, roaring at the top of my lungs while I glared at my cousins who were trying to pile up work on me. I loved them - when they weren't making my life so difficult. I was already signed up for kitchen duty on the busiest night of the year, New Year's Eve. No day was more hectic, especially on the compounds of clans like the Hyuga. "I _can't_ check the rice or take clothes to the laundry room or babysit! Find someone with a less stressful job! Get some of the ten-year-olds and older to babysit! You are quick enough to get to the laundry room in under thirty seconds, so use that speed! And where the hell is Ryu-nii? He's supposed to be watching the rice!"

Someone laughed, but I paid them no mind. The food was more important. _"Haruka-chan will make a good leader one day. She'll probably have her own team to lead when she's mature enough."_

_"You think? I don't think that girl could handle having the lives of others as her responsibility. She'll crumble with the pressure."_

_"You are too critical, Ari-chan. Haruka-chan is still growing. She won't peak for a while, both physically and mentally. She's capable of being a leader. She isn't like her okaa-san."_

The cooking chopsticks in my hand snapped. I wasn't anything like Ayame-okaa-san. I didn't look like her, nor did I really act like her. I guess it was good that she had died a long time ago. She wouldn't have the disappointment of having neither a son or daughter that took after her. But it still hurt that I couldn't go up to anyone and say that I got this trait from Ayame-okaa-san. All of it came from Otou-san. My facial features, my hair - Ayame-okaa-san, Ari-oba-san, Nana-chan, and Ryu-nii were all black-haired members of our clan, all having short hair because their hair was too unruly at longer lengths - my personality. All of it came from Otou-san, or at least not Ayame-okaa-san.

"Whoa there, Ruru-chan, what's wrong?" "Haru-nii" asked. He was one of the other members named Haruka in our clan, the second of three. The eldest of us was the only one that didn't have a nickname, always being called "Haruka".

"Err, nothing, Haru-nii. Just got lost in thought, you know?" I responded, smiling. "I'm getting excited, you know, because the Chunin Exams are coming up!"

"Ah, the Exams. Those are always interesting. You'll be participating even though you just graduated?" he asked, ruffling my hair. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. "I would be horrified if a little kid like you was in it."

"Hey! I'm Rookie of the Year, just like Nii-san! I can definitely handle the Chunin Exams!" I responded, glaring at Haru-nii. "In any case, whether I want to go or not, it's Kakashi-sensei's decision, and he hasn't brought it up yet. Probably won't for a while. Chunin Exams are in the spring. We're still in the middle of winter."

"Smart girl," Haru-nii muttered, returning to his assigned job after giving me new cooking utensils.

New Years was always a festive holiday, especially amongst shinobi. It was the day of new beginnings, for everyone, and the twenty-four hours from noon New Year's Eve to noon on New Year's Day were "dead" hours - where none of us had missions, and if we were on missions, there was an international agreement in place that gave everyone a break. It dated back to the time when the hidden villages were first built, in the time of Shodaime Senju Hashirama-sama and his contemporaries. They had agreed those hours were "sacred" hours where no one could attack each other and their shinobi could be given a break, even if they were far away from home. It was the only agreement between them that had lasted until the present, though every once in a while, some fool broke it and was punished by their village. It was mainly Iwa and Kiri that broke the agreement, having several groups each year, but they were always quickly dealt with. But seriously, that agreement was so cherished that even during the Shinobi Wars, the dead hours were upheld and honored - with a few minor exceptions of battles that had begun hours before. No one was about to lay down their arms in the heat of battle just because the dead hours had begun.

"Haruka," Ari-oba-san called out once I was finished transferring the last of the noodles to a series of smaller bowls that would be placed around the tables during their meal. We would be eating with the Head Family, so it was even more food that had been prepared, and I was not looking forward to the silence that would be our dinner. "Are you going to the temple with your team this year?"

"That's the plan," I responded, nodding. "Or, at least, that's what I think Sensei said. My head is a jumbled mess trying to remember everything that has to be done today."

Ari-oba-san nodded, gesturing for me to follow her. There was a kimono laying on my bed, one that I was unfamiliar with and found to be too fancy compared to what I normally wore, a pretty green thing with splashes of red flower petals. "It was Onee-sama's. She wore this when she was about your age, when she went to the temples with her team." So it would seem that it was a tradition for teams to see the arrival of the new year together, and at a public temple, no less. I had never been to any other temple than the one owned by the clan, so it would a nice change of pace and a nice new tradition.

"I-Is it alright for me to wear this, Oba-san? It's Ayame-okaa-san's, and I've never worn anything like this before," I responded, questioning her. This was something more appropriate for the Head Family, not a Branch member like me.

"But of course! We can't send someone in a simple kimono out to an unfamiliar temple! If it was our clan's temple, then no, I wouldn't even think of offering this to you, but the Hyuga will be insulted and slandered, especially since you're going with the Uchiha boy. Hyuga and Uchiha have been rivals in the village for years."

"I thought it was Uchiha and Senju."

"Err, well, in terms of prestige and doujutsu, we are rivals. And the Senju have mainly dissolved into separate families with the number of daughters they were having a few generations ago. Now, come on, let's get you into this kimono, so you can be on your way to meet up with your team. Be sure to come back as soon as you have your warm sake and receive your fortune! The annual first meal will begin thirty minutes into the new year _promptly_."

"Yes, Ari-oba-san!"

I was the last to arrive the meeting place, with the exception of Kakashi-sensei. Everyone was dressed in nice kimonos for the temple prayers, ones that were nothing unusual for them to be wearing. I would have had to do a double take if Naruto-kun was in anything _other_ than orange. Sakura-chan had her long hair done up nicely, with some cute ornaments. Mine looked no different than it normally did, and I was the only one wearing my headband, drawing the attention of my teammates instantly. I was the only one with anything to hide, after all.

"Haruka-chan! It's the dead hours! No shinobi stuff!" Naruto-kun complained.

"Sorry," I said, smiling apologetically, but I made no move to take it off. I preferred to distract them. "So, how do I look? This is my first time wearing a kimono like this." Ari-oba-san said I looked like Ayame-okaa-san when she finished helping tie the obi.

Sakura clapped her hands in awe. "You look wonderful, Haruka-chan! Next year, we'll have to do something with your hair. You must have been in a rush if you forgot to do it!"

"Err, you could say that. The Hyuga Clan have some traditions for the New Years, and I had to help out."

"You look like a princess!" Naruto-kun exclaimed, smiling like the idiot fool he was. I rolled my eyes. He was exaggerating too much. Princesses wore several layers, not just the one I was wearing. Sasuke-kun didn't say anything, and that disappointed me slightly.

Kakashi-sensei didn't show up. At all. Not before midnight, anyways. He showed up at the temple, where we had all gone together. We even met up with our fellow graduates-turned-genin from Team Eight and Team Ten, Hinata-chan included, which was a surprise for me. Fortunately, since we were all at the temple by the time we met up, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan decided it was best to put aside their issues and not quarrel with each other. We were on sacred grounds, and even at the Hyuga Clan temple, the Head Family refrained from using the Cage Bird Seal on Branch Family members. It was improper - not that Branch Family members were disrespectful at the temple.

"H-Haruka-nee-chan, you l-look really n-nice," Hinata-chan murmured, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"It was Ayame-okaa-san's," I responded. "And you look cute, Hinata-chan! Just like when we were little.

"You call your okaa-san by her name?" Kiba-kun questioned, confused. I had forgotten that he had short hair, and that his jacket's hood was rimmed with fur the same color as his hair.

"Hm? Well, yes. She died when I was about three-months-old. I never knew her," I responded, tilting my head to the side. We all had our pasts and our issues - our scars, some could call it. "So, what traditions do you guys have with your families? Hinata-chan and I have a clan-wide dinner. Man, I don't think I've ever cooked so many noodles before. I broke three sets of cooking chopsticks."

Everyone began rambling off their traditions, the annoying ones and the fun ones they had. It seemed that everyone did something different, from watching movies to telling stories to just running around or certain foods that their parents made. And then, we all turned to the last two members of the group, and I realized I had asked a taboo question. The others all realized they had answered the question without a second thought, even letting me ask it. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun didn't have families and traditions. It would hurt worse if I apologized for my mistake, and I didn't even have time. But I was definitely going to make it up to them, whispering to the girls my idea. It would be difficult, with Hinata-chan and I having that dinner, and everyone having their late night traditions, too, but it would be worth it, and we would have a new tradition for just us and not our families. Ino-chan and Hinata-chan told their teammates, who all gave some indication that they agreed - a nod from Shino-kun, a sigh from Shikamaru-kun, and grins from Kiba-kun and Chouji-kun.

"How do we get them to come?" Sakura-chan asked.

"Just tell Naruto-kun to go to cliff top. He won't even question it if you're the one telling him to go. I'll convince Sasuke-kun somehow," I responded. For our plan to work, though, Hinata-chan and I needed to return to the compound quickly - especially since I needed to change. "Sasuke-kun, can you, um, meet me at the cliff? At one?"

"Why?" he demanded, his eyes expressionless. He was skeptical, and my blushing didn't help.

"Err, you have to go to see!" I said, not having an excuse or lie. "If you don't go, I'll show up at your house and dump cold water on you!" And he knew I would go through with it, too, even if I didn't really know where he lived. So he sighed and agreed. I smiled and hugged him before finding Hinata-chan, grabbing my fortune, and rushing off back to the compound. "Ari-oba-chan, is there any leftover rice and raw fish? I want to make sushi."

"For dinner? You don't have time to make nearly enough, but yes. It's all in the kitchen," Ari-oba-san responded. Hinata-chan was in charge of speaking with Hiashi-sama about use being allowed to leave dinner early. I knew he wasn't coldhearted, and if she explained that two of our friends were without families to celebrate the holiday, I was sure he would let us go.

"O-Otou-sama says w-we can g-go. But only f-for a sh-short while," Hinata-chan said, peeking into the kitchen. "Th-thirty m-minutes most."

"It's better than nothing," I responded, smiling. "Good job getting permission, Hinata-sama. I'm almost done with the sushi. Chouji-kun is bringing the soy sauce, wazabi, and ginger, right?" She nodded.

Dinner began the way it normally did, quiet and awkward. Stiff. No one was comfortable for various reasons. We passed food around, exchanging what we didn't eat with our neighbors. We picked at the food set out in front of us, choosing what we wanted and eating it, sometimes smirking or sulking if it was the last bit of it - but that depended on if we were eating it ourselves or watching it be eaten.

"Hinata-sama, you've spilled food on your kimono!"

_Well, if that was unintentional, it certainly came at a good time,_ I thought. "I will help Hinata-sama change," I offered, standing up. Some of the Head Family members might have nodded, but I knew that the Branch Family approved of my quick initiative, even if Nii-san didn't.

"Err, Haruka-nee-chan, it's almost time," Hinata-chan muttered. I nodded, waiting outside her room for her to change into her usual clothes. I changed into mine and grabbed the sushi, heading over to the cliff. That overlooked Konoha. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, both of which were glaring at each other, were already there, and the others were all on their way to meet up at _our_ meeting spot a little ways away. We launched fireworks from there, surprising the pair.

"Haruka, what are you doing?" Sasuke-kun asked, eyes narrowed while Naruto-kun stared in awe.

"Making traditions," I responded, smiling. Because it wasn't an apology. Apologies meant nothing to them. "Come on, Hinata-chan and I only have half an hour, and I made sushi, and everyone brought something to eat. Well, except Kiba-kun, who brought the fireworks. Hinata-chan helped with the sushi." Naruto-kun cheered, seeing everyone, and we all sat around, passing the food from one person to the next - except not to Chouji. There was designated food we set aside _just_ for him.

"We definitely have to do this again next year!" Kiba-kun exclaimed. Naruto-kun cheered alongside him.

"We should do this every year we can," Ino-chan corrected. "We might not all be in the village next year, but we'll celebrate with who is, right?"

"Definitely," I said, laughing and checking the time. Twenty-five minutes had passed. The sushi was almost all eaten. "Who wants the last of the sashimi?"

"Don't tell me you have to leave already?" Sakura-chan demanded. "It's only just started getting fun!"

"It's almost one-thirty. Hinata-chan and I promised to be back before then," I responded, hanging my head. Hinata-chan was disappointed, too. _I rather avoid punishment from the Elders._ "But next time, we'll definitely stay longer! I'm sure Hiashi-sama will let us stay longer." Everyone agreed - agreed that there would be a next time and that they would make it last longer. Even Sasuke-kun smiled a bit - _smiled_, not smirked. Hinata-chan and I came up with an elaborate but simple lie about what took so long. No one bothered to question it, since it _was_ so later in the night - or was it too early in the morning? We were off to bed by two, sleeping until someone came to wake us. The two of us dreamt of what we would do for the next New Years, the food we would bring and how we would get permission to stay longer, if only a little bit more.

"Ruru, there's someone here to see you," Haruka-kun said. I tilted my head to the side, unconsciously nibbling on my chopsticks. Who could be here to see me when the dead hours were about to end? I shrugged, standing up and setting my chopsticks and rice bowl down. My headband was already around my forehead, since I had some stuff I needed to do with cousins later, in the village, and I was just waiting for them to wake up and get ready.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! What's up?" I greeted, going to the door. I almost invited him in, but then, there was a lot of shouting. I glanced inside, somewhat worried, but it was Nana-chan and someone else, so I was more concerned about the Head Family having a problem with it than anything else - and the embarrassment of it all.

"Thanks," he said, looking away. I tilted my head to the side.

"For what?"

"Last night. Everyone said it was your idea."

_Oh._ I smiled. "It was no problem. We definitely have to do this with everyone again next year. You better come." He rolled his eyes. "Promise me you will?"

"Of course. You'll dump cold water on me if I don't." I smiled.

"Yo, Ruka-chan! You, Haru, and Haruka are on shopping duty. The original guys all have hangovers."

"They _are_, huh?" I responded, waving my cousin off with a look of displeasure on my face. "I have to go find Haruka-kun and Haru-nii. The New Year might have just begun, but we still have plenty of chores to do. Well, at least it isn't Nana-chan. I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun." He nodded, understanding that I had a busy home life. I watched him walk away, waving behind him. "Oh, yeah, I never read my fortune from the temple." It was in her room, sitting on her drawer chest. She had moderate luck, nothing to brag about, but nothing to be ashamed about either. But underneath, it said that despite coming joys and accomplishments, I would lose something precious. "Huh? Moderate luck yet I lose something precious? That makes no sense. These fortunes are always so bogus."

One year later, I would be at the Hyuga temple for the New Years, along with Hinata-chan and Nii-san. No one would being going to the cliff at one to eat food and launch fireworks. I guess that tradition just wasn't meant to be, not without Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun.


End file.
